


Pancakes and Small Steps

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Cisco is pretty damn sure that he can't imagine life without Harry now. Question is, does Harry feel the same about him?(Part 3)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	

"It's not supposed to be scientifically accurate. It's a television show." Cisco half munched, half spoke through a handful of popcorn as the latest episode in their binge watching of Stargate: SG1 finished. Apparently, they didn't have the Sci-fi channel on Earth-2, which meant Harry had never seen half the glorious and cheesy sci-finess that Earth-1 had to offer. And Cisco Ramon, being... well... Cisco Ramon, had taken it upon himself to bring poor Harry up to speed.

"What's the point of putting even minutely accurate science into a show if they're not going to use it all of the time?" Harry mumbled, tugging lightly on Cisco's hair, fingers working lazily on a braid. Which was a secret, by the way. Heaven forbid the world knew that Harry could braid hair. Or that Harry liked playing with Cisco's whenever he had the chance. Cisco was settled comfortably on the floor in front of his couch, between Harry's knees, a big bowl of popcorn on his lap, enjoying every last minute of Harry's fingers in his dark locks. 

"You're thinking about it too much. Just... try shutting up your genius brain and enjoy the storylines." And tug. Cisco scowled, tilting his head up to look at Harry. "Be nice, or I'll make you sit through Doctor Who." Harry just narrowed his gaze and pushed Cisco's head back into position. The next episode began. Thank goodness for endless streaming. Cisco could practically feel the groan that came out of Harry, and he chuckled lightly before munching on another handful of popcorn. It amused Cisco endlessly how little patience Harry had for these sorts of shows, and yet here he was, humoring Cisco and suffering through it simply because he'd asked Harry to. Nearly nine months into their relationship, and Cisco still hadn't really figured Harry out.

Harry Wells was still a standoffish, rough around the edges, beat people into submission kind of guy. But he was also relentlessly caring, fiercely protective of the people he loves, and far more understanding than most gave him credit for. Cisco would spend hours just confiding in Harry, and find nothing but acceptance and words of wisdom. Never once had Harry judged him, or used the things he'd learned in confidence against him. As far as trust went, Harry had earned it a thousand times over by now.

And Harry talked, too. It wasn't easy, getting the older man to open up. It was more like diffusing a bomb, or painstakingly putting together a ten thousand piece puzzle. It took time, and a whole hell of a lot of patience. But when Harry did have meaningful conversations with him, Cisco cherished them. Because it meant that Harry didn't just trust Cisco with his secrets, but needed him, too. Which meant more than Cisco could probably ever express.

From an outside perspective, their lives were not conducive to having a relationship like this. They were constantly in danger fighting metas, or they were busy with science, or Harry was putting as much time as he could manage into his relationship with Jesse. There was also the fact that the two of them were complete opposites. As in peanut butter and mayonnaise. Or pickles and whipped cream. There was just no way they should have worked. Emotionally, physically or otherwise. But they did. They took the book and re-wrote it. And every day, their relationship got a bit stronger, more concrete, more permanent. Which was exactly what Cisco wanted. 

To be honest, it was a somewhat new revelation for him. He'd had far too many relationships in the past. A third of which was based solely on physical needs. The rest, however, never worked out. The longest he'd been with anyone before Harry was five months. And that was just because Cisco couldn't figure out how to break up with someone who could shoot him from forty yards away. Dating a Navy Seal had been awesome, for a little while at least. With Harry, it was different. With everyone else, Cisco had found reasons for it not to work, or would lose interest, or would figure out he just wasn't ready for whatever the other person wanted. But with Harry, every day he seemed to find reasons to keep going. He never lost interest, and it seemed they were always on the same page as far as what they wanted from each other and their future. A heavy subject, to say the least. But one they'd touched on once or twice. Things were settled. Things were good. They were happy. And Cisco wanted it to be that way forever. Which, when he figured it out, had really thrown him for a loop. 

_Caitlin was laughing at him. As in full on, thigh slapping, gasping for air gigglefit._ "What's so funny?!" _Cisco demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to seem stern. Caitlin shook her head, managing to compose herself after a moment._

"You're seriously just figuring this out now? Cisco... in three months, you'll have been with Harry for a year. I'd say you're pretty well stuck, and you like it that way." _She grinned at him and he attempted to frown, but couldn't quite make his lips turn down._

"But what if he doesn't want a year? Or five? Or more?" _He asked, letting his hands fall and rubbing his palms over his face in frustration momentarily._ "What if I'm hopelessly in love with him, but he eventually figures out I'm not what he wants?" _He mumbled through his hands, dropping them only when he felt Caitlin's gentle palm on his shoulder._ "I sound like a love-sick highschooler. Shoot me now."

"It's pretty obvious, to everyone -not just me, that Harry loves you. Really, truly loves you. If he was going to change his mind, I think he would have done it by now. Don't you?" _Caitlin offered, forever the voice of reason._

"Shut this off. I think I'm going to have an aneurysm." Harry grumbled, smoothing Cisco's hair out of the braid so all the strands fell straight, snapping Cisco out of the memory. Harry pushed up from the couch, careful not to bump into or knock Cisco over, and he stretched before slurping the last of his soda out of his cup with a straw. 

"Wuss." Cisco said, setting the popcorn on his coffee table and getting up. A moment later, the tv was off and Cisco plopped down onto the couch, stretching his legs out and laying down, taking up all the space. Harry had disappeared into the bedroom, probably to get his boots. He didn't like sleeping at Cisco's. Ramon had figured it was because Harry didn't really have a place of his own, and it bothered him. On this Earth, Harry had the face of a killer. So it wasn't exactly like he could go house hunting. As much as Cisco would love for Harry to move in, he hadn't brought the subject up again since the first time. Simply because the conversation had not gone well. Though, to be fair, that had been four months ago. Maybe Harry wouldn't be so against it now. 

"What's that look for?" Harry asked out of the blue, making Ramon jump a little. 

"Dammit, Harry. I told you, no ninja walking!" He grumbled out, craning his head to see Harry leaning against the doorframe to the living room. He had his hands in his pockets, a smug look on his handsome as hell face, and... no boots on. Ramon blinked, and completely shifted his frame to make sure he wasn't hallucinating it. "You're... staying?" He asked, unable to hide the surprise in his tone. Harry moved toward the couch again, his socked feet quiet on the carpet. He loomed tall and dark over Ramon, but he'd gotten used to that. He actually found it rather hot, how Harry could be so masculine without trying. 

"That's the plan." Harry said nonchalantly, then picked up Cisco's legs and held them while he sat down, then dropped Cisco's legs onto his thighs. "Unless you want me to leave."

"Pft, no. Uh, uh. You kidding?" Cisco grinned like an idiot. And Harry seemed to be unable to help but smile in response. "Dude, I am so making pancakes in the morning. Like, with blueberries and a crap ton of whipped cream." Harry chuckled a little, resting one hand on Cisco's legs and draping the other arm over the back of the couch. 

"This isn't a sleepover, Ramon." Harry narrowed his gaze on him. "But if there's bacon involved, I'm game." Cisco laughed.

"I think I have bacon." He nodded lightly, then sat up, shifting his position entirely so he was sitting in Harry's lap, his legs straddling him to either side. Harry never broke his composure, always so sure and stoic and completely unfazed by Cisco's displays of affection. "And I'll make bacon under one condition." Only then did Harry narrow his gaze, bringing his hands to Cisco's hips. Cisco clasped his hands behind Harry's neck. "This has to be a thing. Like you sleep over more than once a month... More like you sleep over every week. Twice a week, even." Harry seemed to go momentarily quiet, Ramon completely mesmerized by the swirling blues in his eyes. He loved watching Harry think, the way his mind worked somehow played out in his stares.

"Deal." Harry said, one word, easy and smooth, and Cisco was suddenly grinning. 

"Seriously? Cause, no take-backs." He stated. Had to be sure. Right? Harry chuckled, then leaned his head forward. 

"What're you, twelve?" Harry remarked humorously. "I'm always serious, Ramon." And with that, Harry kissed him, warmly, deliciously. 

A few hours later, after they'd satisfied each other in all the best ways, they were laying in Cisco's bed, completely naked and spent, Ramon happily playing little spoon, Harry pressed up firmly against his back, enfolding Cisco in long legs and arms. The air was warm and perfect, a single blanket pulled up halfway over their forms. "Hey Harry." He muttered sleepily into the quiet dark. 

"Mm." Harry answered. Barely a word. 

"I actually lied about the bacon." Cisco said more clearly. He felt every inch of Harry sigh as warm breath met the back of Cisco's shoulder. 

"You'll pay for that later." Harry grumbled out, too spent and comfortable to move. Cisco grinned lazily, sighing out contentedly.

"Promise?" He pushed, wrapping a hand warmly around one of Harry's arms. He could almost picture Harry's eye roll.

"Shut up, Ramon." Harry answered.

"Yeah, I love you, too, Harry." Cisco chuckled softly. Silence settled in around them. Harry's breathing became more and more steady behind Cisco, and he couldn't help but feel entirely at ease. But then, after the mingled sounds of their combined breathing had become familiar, Harry spoke.

"Love you." No sarcasm, no guile. Just Harry. Which was all Cisco could ever want or need. 

In one year. In five years. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
